Rockman's Dreamland
by Future-Gamefreak
Summary: The evil Chill Penguin has stolen all of the E-Tanks and Energy units in Blank Space! With the help of his faithful dog Rush, Will Rockman save the day or will the robots go crazy without health? -DISCONTINUED-
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Hi! This is like my first fanfic (kind of).**

**This is obviously a Mega Man Fanfic but is a ****bit of a**** Kirby Crossover. **

**Oh yeah there might be a crap load of spelling errors so beware so.....um lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: Mega man and Kirby belong to Capcom and Hal Laboratory respectively. You know the drill.**

**Now let's get on with this!**

**

* * *

**

Rockman's Dreamland: Prologue

It's another peaceful day in the city of Blank Space, a town which was too uninspired to give itself a proper name. So anyway,

the sun is shining, the birds are singing and life there seems undisturbed... that is until you travel up north where the tempereature is under 50 and the snow is up to your knees.

Well in this frozen iceland, there lies a fortress/castle thing.

Now for a crudely sculpted snow-fort, It was pretty roomy. Carpeted flooring, metallic curtains, portraits of penguins, ice sculptures, the obligatory Bach pieces playing in the background. This would be the perfect place for a king... but not so much for the servant.

And there was the servant in question, a snail...or what appeared to be a snail, was angerly mopping the floor.

"Damn penguin," he muttered. "I could be causing mayhem in some city or getting well paid to do construction,

Hell, I could even be a crystal sculptor but NO! I'm being forced to work for a disrespectful, arrogant, egotistical penguin!"

"'You, snail! Fetch me a drink!' 'Hey, slug! Resculpt the ice sculpters, there looking lopsided!' 'Diamond Mollusc, this castle isn't going to clean itself y'know!'" The snail would have continued his rant on his pathetically hopeless life if an obnoxiously squeaky voice hadn't interupted his thoughts.

"Crystal Snail! Meet me in my throne room. AND DON'T WASTE TIME!"

"Wow, he actually remembers my name!" the snail thinks sarcastically as he trudges into the throne room.

He walks up to the figure, facing the window.

"About time you showed up!" the figure said as he turned around, revealing itself to be a robotic penguin.

The penguin was wearing a blue robe, which was freakishly similar to another certain blue penguin's except for the colour.

"What would like, your _Majesty_?" Crystal Snail asked, slightly sneering the word "Majesty".

"I have called you here to ask you a question. What do you think of me?"

_Your a hack of a king and you should have been scrapped years ago!_ Of course, knowing this answer would

earn him to be frozen by Chill Penguin's Shotgun ice, he lied.

"I think your a marvelous king," Crystal Snail replied half - heartily.

"Good, very good. Now, what do my people think of me?"

To be completely honest here, Chill Penguin isn't really looked to as a king. In fact, most of his "subjects" didn't take him seriously. Most of the city continued of with their lives since the idea of a king was useless in today's times. He was just referred to as "that crazy bird in the castle" So, just flat out telling him this would have you flung out of the castle head first.

Knowing this, Crystal Snail lies again.

"They find you to be a very competent king, sire," he replies.

He gets a swift clout to the head from the penguin.

"The HELL?" he curses, rubbing the lump on his head.

"There's a time for brown nosing and there's not a time for brown nosing, NOW LET'S BE SERIOUS HERE!"

Chill Penguin shouts, his temper getting the best of him.

"It's obvious those idiots don't think much of me as they should," he says calming down. "Now, there's got to be a way for them to take me seriously, to make me their supreme leader. To make sure that they know that I'M the boss 'round here."

Crystal Snail stares at him in confusion, wondering if somehow, in these few months of being _king_, he finally lost his mind.

"Have you ever considered setting an example?" Crystal Snail asks.

The penguin gives him a so-crazy-it-just-might-work grin.

"Any ideas?"

"Choose eight robot masters to cause mayhem throughout the city unless they look up to you as king?"

"Too overused."

"Create a virus that affects all of the robots and can only be cured if they declare you as king?"

"Too complex."

Stroking his beak in thought, Chill gets an idea.

"I know! What if we..."

He begins whispering his dastardly plot to his cohort as a way to annoy the reader with the ultimate cliffhanging cliche.

...

Forth Wall? Sorry about that. Just had to point it out there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, as night fell, an army of Metools marched into the city, under the orders of Chill Penguin. They "carried" bags, lock picks,

and other pilfering tools in order to see too his plan.

"Ha, ha, ha! My plan is going into action! Soon, those fools will regret the day they ever chose to ignore... KING Chill Penguin!"

Crystal Snail, while listening to his monologue sighed while face palming.

"And what makes this even better is those fools won't see this coming since I chose to strike at night!"

"Sir, actually it was my idea-"

"Quiet, You! I'm trying to be dramatic here!"

"As I was saying before I was _rudely _interupted, Now you will all soon bow down to ME, The rightful king!"

He concludes with the obligatory evil laughter.

But somewhere within the city, a red dog senses the impending danger.

Will King Chill Penguin's insane plot be revealed? Will our hero save the day? Will the fourth wall be in shambles?

Toon in for the next exciting chapter of Rockman's Dreamland!

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah so as you can** **tell, this has been the prologue for Rockman's Dreamland. Sorry it took so long. Do to procrastination and computer problems. **

**You don't have to go easy on me while reviewing. In fact flames are accepted AS LONG AS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE!**


	2. Help Wanted

**After almost 5 months without updating, here it is! Because of school and lack of inspiration, I hadn't got around to writing this. Special Thanks to DarkPika-Sama for favouriting, GrimMoody and Anonamas for commenting and Whizzified Magic for reading it! Now on with chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own either Megaman or Kirby. If I did, there would have been a crossover by now! **

**They Belong to HAL Laboratory and Capcom.**

* * *

**Rockman's Dreamland Chapter 2: Help Wanted**

_Peace and quiet...._

Everything about the day seemed perfect when Rock had woken up. The sun had been shining, the birds had been singing somewhat louder than usual and the lack of vengeful Robot Masters and annoying mad scientists seemed to make the day more perfect.

That was, of course, until he got out of bed and looked outside the window.

The town seemed to be overflowing with mass hysteria. Buildings were blazing while firefighters tried to put out the flames, cars were reduced to scrap metal, and most of the robotic citizens had been having either mental breakdowns or causing some of the mayhem, while both humans and veteran Robot Masters had tried to frantically calm them down.

"What the heck happened out there?" Rock wondered aloud, his blue eyes surveying the carnage.

He heard a growl at the door.

He turned to see Rush, his usual carefree attitude replaced with a look of both annoyance and frustration.

"What's wrong, Rush?" Rock asked.

Rush replied by simply dragging him by the pajama sleeve into the living room.

Dr. Light and Roll weren't here and the only sounds coming from in the house was from the TV, which Rush had Indicated for Rock to watch.

_Breaking News!_

_All of the E-tanks and energy units of Blank Space are gone!_

_Chaos is tearing apart our usually calm city!_

_Robots are rioting and authorities are trying to quell them but to no avail._

_Details about the mass withdraw reveal security footage showing an army of Metools taking the health units out of the houses and stores without triggering security._

_Their reasons are currently unknown but have taken refuge in the castle of Mt. Chill, owned by local nutcase, Chill Penguin._

_Dr. Thomas Light is currently discussing ideas to recover the health units at city hall. More details hopefully in the next hour._

_In other news..._

"Well Rush, I guess we have to City Hall," Rock told Rush with slight annoyance in his voice.

As Rush forcefully escorted him to City Hall, Rock couldn't help but wonder, _Am I just unlucky?_

* * *

And at that moment, Dr. Light was thinking the same thing.

As he tried to regain order in the chaotic meeting room, he could feel his patience withering away.

Luckily, Gutsman happened to notice.

"HEY! WILL ALL OF YOU SHADDAP FOR A MINUTE?! THE DOCTOR HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Knowing that it wouldn't be wise to ignore Gutsman, they all turn to Dr. Light.

"Well, erm, thank you Gutsman. Now that we have all calmed down, shall we all discuss the matter at hand?"

"Well, of course!" Roll replied.

"How are we going to get back all the energy units?"

"We could send our best veterans up to Mount Chill and get the units back," a Metool suggested.

"That wouldn't work," Fireman replied. "I'd freeze before I even make it to the entrance!"

"Even though_ I _could go up there, I couldn't put a scratch on him," Coldman added. "I mean, we both have ICE powers."

Soon, the room once again erupted with arguing but fortunately, Gutsman once again silenced the room, his look full of menace.

"Wait a minute," Roll started. "Why don't we do what we always do and send Rock?"

"No, that wouldn't work," Dr. Light replied. "How about sending someone else this time? Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Bass?" the Metool suggested?

"No, we can't use him," replied Dr Light. "Apperantly, he proclaimed vengance on Blank Space and was never seen again."

"Protoman?" "Went on some journey to get more powerful."

"Zero?" "Do you think we can actually trust one of Wily's robots?"

Soon, most of the room was glaring daggers at Dr. Light.

"Erm... disregard that last sentence." he said nervously.

"Well you've got to figure out something fast," Coldman said. "I can feel my power melting away!"

"And besides," Gutsman started. "it's not like our hero is going to just burst through the door!"

Knowing the power of suggestion usually worked, they looked expectantly at the door.

A minute had passed.

"See?" Gutsman said triumphantly, a look of pure smugness on his face.

"Well, I guess we have to come up with more ideas," Dr. Light sighed.

Just as the group was returning to brainstorming, the door swung open.

The interuption caused them all to turn around.

And there stood Rock, panting at the door, still in his PJs with Rush at his side.

* * *

**About time I finally finished this! I'm kinda disappointed with the second half of this chapter, I was rushing to have this up before the 24th and the quality suffers greatly because of this.**

**Once again, read and review. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**


End file.
